Want To Be Something
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: This is the sequel to Meowth In The Middle. Meowth wants to be a famous actor in Hollywood and runs off. Now it's up to Jessie and James love for Meowth and each other to help Team Rocket survive.
1. Part 1

Want To Be Something   
Part 1   
  
Monday May 12,2003   
  
Hi everyone! This is what I've been working on lately. I was origionally going to have this be a   
25-page 1-parter, but I was at a perfect stopping point so I decided to make it multiples. Enjoy!   
  
***It was a bright and sunny afternoon. There were a few clouds in the sky which were slowly   
edging there way across the sky. A sweet summer wind swept across the plains over Jessie,   
James, and Meowth. It was not quite summer yet, but it might as well been. It had been 5 months   
since Meowth had went on a daring adventure to reunite Team Rocket and he was quite glad   
everything worked out. A cloud moved across the sun and blocked it***   
  
Jessie-"Stupid cloud. I was enjoying getting a tan."   
  
James-"You don't need a tan."   
  
***He scratched her under her chin and she giggled. One thing that I haven't mentioned is that   
Meowth now knew they had feelings for each other and had actually mentioned it to him. They   
took a deep sigh and savored the warm feeling of sunlight***   
  
Meowth-"You know what? I was just thinking. How much longer will we stay a Team? Every   
great thing comes to an end."   
  
James-"Don't you start thinking about going away. We'll hunt you down just like you did us."   
  
Jessie-"James right Meowth. We'll never seperate."   
  
***Meowth sighed and layed back down on the green grass***   
  
Jessie-"What are you thinking about?"   
  
Meowth-"No one's known this about me before. I actually was almost a Pokemon actor at   
Hollywood."   
  
James-"Well? What happened?"   
  
Meowth-"I don't want to go there. It's depressing to think about."   
  
Jessie-"We're willing to listen."   
  
***Meowth sighed and said nothing for 15 seconds. Then he spoke***   
  
Meowth-"I had a main part in a movie which was going to start being filmed in a month. I think I   
was lucky that I could talk. Anyway, we were rehearsing everyday for almost 12 hours a day to   
be prepared."   
  
Jessie-"Go on."   
  
Meowth-"Then something tramatic happened."   
  
James-"What?"   
  
Meowth-"The site that the movie was going to be shot at was closed. All the actors and actresses   
had to go home, including me. So my big chance at stardom had been so viciously snatched   
away from me."   
  
Jessie-"Couldn't they have just filmed somewhere else?"   
  
Meowth-"Yea, but that had the largest area in the whole world and we needed a giant area to film   
since tons of props and fake buildings would be set up."   
  
James-"Well, what did you do then?"   
  
Meowth-"Well, it's difficult to remember. I came to Team Rocket Headquarters to see if I could   
join Team Rocket since that was my second thing to do after a movie. When Giovanni saw that I   
could talk, he immediatly thought I would be a huge value to Team Rocket. That very same day,   
you two came in looking for a job at Team Rocket and then we met."   
  
James-"And here we are."   
  
***Meowth sighed again***   
  
Meowth-"I always said I would go back someday to find out if there is a way to get into a movie.   
I'm thinking that time is now. Would that be alright? I know I worked my butt off to get Team   
Rocket back together, but I would come back right after I'm done."   
  
Jessie-"Meowth! That could be 10 years from now!"   
  
James-"Jessie. If he wants to go, I say we should let him. Afterall, he wanted to act first and   
came to Team Rocket as a second option."   
  
Jessie-"I suppose you're right. I take it you want to go alone?"   
  
Meowth-"If it's alright with you. You just have to promise me to stay around the area so I know   
where you are. I know it won't take long."   
  
Jessie-"I guess so."   
  
James-"Are you leaving right now?"   
Meowth-"Yes."   
  
Jessie-"Okay. I have some food for you so you don't have to go hungry."   
***Meowth saw Jessie's eyes let out a tear***   
  
Meowth-"Don't worry. I will come back."   
  
Jessie-"I trust you."   
  
James-"We'll be waiting."   
  
***James took Jessie and hugged her while Meowth slowly walk away with his mini-backpack.   
Within minutes he was out of sight***   
  
James-"It will be alright."   
  
***He lightly kissed her hand. She looked up into his eyes. They were full of love. They   
embraced and slowly kissed***   
  
Jessie-"I know I'll make it through this. It's just going to be hard."   
  
James-"I know Jessie. I know."   
  
***Jessie looked around***   
  
Jessie-"Maybe we could stay here. We have fruits, vegetables,and water to from the stream plus   
a filter to filter it."   
  
James-"Sounds good."   
  
***They stayed there for a good 4 days***   
  
James-"I miss Meowth."   
  
***Jessie kissed him. They had both discovered their feelings for each other and saw how much   
the other meant to him or her***   
  
Jessie-"Let's go find him."   
  
James-"Let's pick some food first***   
  
***They loaded their packs with many bottles of water as well as food***   
  
Jessie-"Okay. Let's go."   
  
To be continued...   
  
You like? Review!  



	2. Part 2

Want To Be Something   
Part 2   
  
Thursday July 24,2003   
  
Okay. Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you like anyway. Oh, This story is dedicated to   
my good friend Angel*Clefairy for being such a good friend.   
  
***They started to walk off. Behind them was a big green forest where they had just came from.   
They branches were gently swaying in the wind. The sound of the creek could slightly be heard   
just somewhere inside. James suddenly stopped Jessie***   
  
Jessie-"What? Why did you stop me?"   
  
James-"Remember what Meowth said? He wanted us to stay here so he'd be able to find us   
again. I don't know if it's a good idea to leave."   
  
***A light breeze rippled through Jessie's hair. She didn't say anything for a minute in which   
time the sun faded in and out through the cotton-ball clouds***   
  
Jessie-"Would he listen to us?"   
  
James-"Probably not."   
  
Jessie-"Exactly. I miss him and I'm going to find him. It's not the same without his wise-crack   
remarks."   
  
James-"It's not the same but it certianly is nice."   
  
Jessie-"Maybe. Come on. Let's go."   
  
***They began marching through a grassy field. The tops of the grass stalks were bending   
slightly as they were pointing toward the sun. They walked throrugh a burr patch and came out   
with burrs sticking to them***   
  
Jessie-"Let's take a break. I have to get these annoying things off of my cloths and out of   
my hair."   
  
***It was true that she was covered with burrs. The apperance of them in her hair and cloths   
made it look like someone had been throwing mud at her. James didn't look much better***   
  
Jessie-"These-stupid-burrs-are-really-ticking-me-off."   
  
***She spoke one word with every burr she pulled off***   
  
James-"Yea. They're annoying alright. Anyway, let's take a break. I'm getting a bit hungry and   
thirsty."   
  
Jessie-"Yea. I am too."   
  
***They smoothed out a patch of grass beneath an oak tree and started eating. Every once and   
awhile a fluffy Cumulus cloud would float across the sky and block the sun for a short time.   
After about 15 minutes, they packed everything away and stood up***   
  
Jessie-"Let's go."   
  
***They had barely started walking for 5 minutes when they came across a swirling river that   
was moving at a remarkable pace. The water kept splashing up in great jets and bounding over   
rocks. Some splashed up to Jessie and she got a faceful***   
  
James-"How are we supposed to get across this?"   
  
Jessie-"We'll have to try, won't we?"   
  
James-"I guess."   
  
***Together, they began wading into the turbulent water. They stopped when they were knee   
deep***   
  
Jessie-"I don't like this. It looks like we have another 90 feet to go."   
  
James-"Hold on. Look Jessie! There's an island 20 feet from us and there's calm water in front of   
it. If we can just get there, we'll be able to make it to the shore!"   
  
Jessie-"What about the water that rushes around it?"   
  
James-"We'll just have to do our best to get through it. Come on. Let's go."   
  
***They started walking out farther. They got waist deep. Then stomach deep. Then they finally   
stopped when they got chest deep***   
  
James-"It's no good. We have to try swimming there. We're only 10 feet away from the island."   
  
Jessie-"And the current's strong enough to push me down the river! We have to walk through   
James! I'm already almost getting lifted off my feet from the current."   
  
James-"We have to try! Come on Jessie! Please?"   
  
Jessie-"Okay. I guess so. Let's try."   
  
***They started swimming toward the island. Suddenly, Jessie screamed***   
  
Jessie-"James! Help! It's pushing me away!"   
  
James-"Swim toward the calm water!"   
  
Jessie-"I can't!"   
  
James-"Try! You're almost to the end of the calm water! If you don't, you'll drown!"   
  
***He had managed to get into the calm water and was now trying to reach for Jessie***   
  
James-"Take my hand!"   
  
***She reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled her into the calmer water and helped her   
onto dry land***   
  
Jessie-"I never want to go through that again."   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Did you like? Review!  



	3. Part 3

Want To Be Something Pikachu Part 3  
  
Monday August 9, 2004  
  
Heh, haven't updated this story for over a year have I? Opps on my part. XD Well, enjoy!  
  
Jessie and James stumbled out of the raging river, cold, wet, and shaking. Jessie's red hair was sopped and hung limply on her back. She picked algae and mud off of her then wrung out her hair.  
  
"That had to be the most horrible thing I ever did!" Jessie complained. James was still pulling things out of his hair.  
  
"At least we survived." James replied. Jessie snorted loudly. Getting covered with mud and other things wasn't her idea of surviving.  
  
"So, which path should we take now?" she asked. James scanned the area. There were trees pretty much everywhere except in one direction.  
  
"Let's go that way." James said, pointing to the tree-vacant spot that was West. Jessie nodded and followed after him. By this time, it was around noon and the mid-summer sun beat down on them at a high angle, burning Jessie's neck slightly. Jessie looked into her water bottle. Half empty.  
  
"James? How are we supposed to find Meowth? He could be anywhere!" Jessie said suddenly. James thought for a moment about what she said.  
  
"Maybe Arbok could help. It probably knows Meowth's scent with all the years we've been together." James replied. Jessie stared.  
  
"You have a brain??!!! That is a good idea! Arbok go!" Jessie exclaimed. Arbok popped out of its Pokeball and stared blankly at Jessie.  
  
"Okay Arbok. Sniff for Meowth's scent." She commanded. Arbok lifted its nose into the air and sniffed around and pointed its head West. James and Jessie shrugged and headed West. Arbok followed. They walked for what seemed like hours. Slowly, the trees disappeared as well as the grass and were replaced by bare dirt. The farther they walked the more bare and dusty the landscape became. Finally, they came to a very large vacant area. Jessie held her arm out to stop James.  
  
"What? Why did you stop?" James asked confused. Jessie scanned the area. There was no wildlife or plant life to be seen. Dust plagued the area and filtered out quite a lot of sunshine. There were places in the area where huge holes were blasted in the ground.  
  
"Arbok, do Poison Sting on an area away from us." Jessie whispered. Arbok obeyed and the fine needles shot out about 50 feet from them. About a second after they hit the ground, dirt exploded everywhere. Dirt shot into the air and more dust flooded up, filtering out more sun.  
  
"Just as I thought. This is a minefield." Jessie said dramatically. She returned Arbok and turned to James.  
  
"Are you sure this is a minefield?" James asked with worry. She nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. But maybe if we run through fast enough, we can avoid the explosions. It's our only choice." Jessie explained. James looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"Can't you just use Arbok to blast the mines?" James asked. Jessie shook her head.  
  
"There would then be so much dust that we wouldn't be able to see. We have to try." Jessie said. James reluctantly agreed. She grabbed his hand and then he felt better.  
  
"On 3 okay?" Jessie asked. James nodded as much as he could.  
  
"1…2…3…GO!" Jessie yelled. They darted onto the field and mines began to explode behind them. It seemed the mines were old because they weren't exploding right on contact which was a good thing. Still running, they were showered with tons of dirt as the mines exploded just behind them. They jumped over the last one and turned to see the last mine blow up just feet from them, showering them with mounds of dirt. They looked out as far as they could and saw a trail of holes where they had ran. The dust was now so thick that it blocked out the sun completely.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. We won't have to go through that again. We can just follow our trail." James said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Yes. I know it could've been better but at least I updated right? RIGHT? Oh fine. Don't answer me. LOL! Well, review! 


End file.
